1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of the receiving operation by the handy phone, PHS or the like and particularly relates to a schedule management device and schedule management method to control the receiving operations with linking them with the user's schedule and a recording medium recording the schedule management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones such as handy phones and personal handy phones use, as a means to notify receiving of a call, sounding from a speaker or sounder, vibrations made by a vibrator, indication on LCD or lighting of LCD back-light or LED lighting.
The essential point of the call receiving operation is, because of its nature, to assure the user's recognition. From this point of view, the optimum means to notify call receiving can be said to be sounding given by the speaker or sounder.
However, considering the environment where the mobile phones are used at present, sounding operation is not always the optimum means to notify receiving of a call. In a train, for example, sounding operation annoys other passengers. Vibrations given by a vibrator would be more appropriate than sounding from a speaker or sounder in trains because vibrations do not annoy other passenger.
Further, when the user is driving a car, the telephone communication itself is illegal. It is preferable to make no call receiving operation to prevent direct notification of the fact that a call is received to the user.
On the contrary, the most suitable notification means at very noisy places would be operation of all notification means with sounding at the maximum level so as to assure notification of call receiving.
When examining these situations, the same situation does not continue for many days in the actual utilization environment. The situation changes every several hours.
Thus, as means to change the call receiving operation corresponding to the current utilization situation, functions such as “Manner mode” and “Driving mode” have been used conventionally. In other words, while the user is at a place where sounding operation is not allowed or is driving a car, the user activates the manner mode or driving mode to stop the sounding function with switching to the call receiving notification by the vibrator or to stop the call receiving notification itself.
These manner mode or driving mode functions require, however, setting by the user every time. The user often forgets to set the function or forgets to cancel the setting. Further, mode settings do not support various utilization scenes and are standardized.
The user often knows in advance his/her own utilization situation for a particular time zone of the day. Thus, a schedule function has been required for management of call receiving operations corresponding to such user's schedule.
However, conventional technologies to achieve the schedule function on handy phones merely provide the telephones having the message tape with such schedule function as in telephones disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) No. 219740/1987, No. 335978/1996 and No. 136080/1998. In addition to them, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) No. 269547/1987 discloses a telephone using the technology to transfer the received calls to where the user is according to the user's schedule. However, these technologies could not manage the call receiving function according to the schedule.